


Poisons and Princes

by purpleskittle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Brotherly Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 02:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskittle/pseuds/purpleskittle
Summary: As annoying as his sibling was, Roman cared for his brother. A lot. With how much deodorant bars Remus has been known to eat it wasn’t a surprise when Remus got food poisoning.





	Poisons and Princes

As annoying as his sibling was, Roman cared for his brother. A lot. With how much deodorant bars Remus has been known to eat it wasn’t a surprise when Remus got food poisoning. 

Roman had came into his shared bedroom, looking for his slightly demented sibling.  
‘Remus, I could use some help with brainstorming ideas.’ Roman says as he looks at a mind map he had drawn on a piece of poster paper.

The only sound that came from the lump on one of the beds that is known as Remus let’s out a pained sound. The sound causes Roman to pause. ‘Remus? Are you ok?’ Roman cautiously walked over to his sibling who was buried under his blanket. Roman carefully pulls the blanket off his sibling when he got no answer. 

‘Mother Mary of God! Remus! You’re as white as a ghost!’ Roman yelps. Remus just lets out a pained sound and curls up into a ball, holding his stomach, pain evident on his sweat soaked face. His thick locks of dark brown hair matted to his forehead by the large amount of sweat dripping off him.

‘Oh my Remus. What happened to you?’ Roman kneels by his brother and runs a hand through his hair to get the hair out of Remus’ face, only to recoil away in disgust at how wet the hair felt after absorbing up some sweat. Remus makes a sound in the back of his throat before his whole body lurches forward. Luckily for Roman’s quick reflexes he summons a bucket for Remus to throw up into. 

‘Oh Remus.’ Roman moves to sit by his brother’s head, gently rubbing Remus’ back to help soothe him.  
‘Hurts.’ Remus coughs, voice hoarse from retching. A whole body shiver causes Remus to unconsciously curl up closer to Roman. Roman gets rid of the bucket before a new, cleaner one appears beside the bed on the floor. With extreme gentleness and care, Roman manages to coax Remus to sit up and lean against him. He gets a glass of water to appear before he helps Remus drink it. Remus drinks fast, before he slumps against Roman and grabs a fistful of Roman’s clothing, holding tight.

Roman carefully manoeuvres himself to sit with his back against the headboard with Remus curled up between his legs, head nestled under Roman’s chin, Roman’s arms wrapped securely around Remus’s shoulders. Later when Patton came looking for the Prince, he found the two sleeping. Roman holding his baby brother close in a protective way. 

Siblings. They may fight. Or say they hate each other. But in the end, they have each other’s backs till the end.


End file.
